1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a method for providing a widget service, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus which forms a sub-screen using part of information regarding widgets displayed on the entire display screen, namely a main screen, and a method for providing a widget service using the broadcast receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web acceptance models of an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) include an open web method, in which information is received in the form of a web page from a service provider, a digital television (TV) portal method, in which an IPTV-based web service is provided to a user through a cooperation between an IPTV provider and a service provider, and a widget method, in which a content is received only from a service provider and displayed on a small window. Among these, the most widely applicable web acceptance model is a widget method, which is capable of providing multi-tasking such as simultaneously providing television viewing and a widget service, and a direct management although a user may not necessarily be a widget service provider.
Widgets or gadgets are miniature applications in which frequently used services are produced as icons, and may be operated independently. By executing a widget, it is possible to provide a content or operate an application program such as a clock independently without opening a web browser.
Technologies to display picture-in-picture (PIP) screens on one area of TV screens have been introduced as a result of the development of recent electronic technologies. Generally, such technologies enable an image displayed on the entire display screen to be reduced in size to fit a PIP screen and to be displayed on the PIP screen. Channels displayed on PIP screens may be changed according to user manipulation of remote controllers.
However, when an image displayed on the entire display screen is reduced in size to fit a PIP screen and is then displayed on the PIP screen, the image becomes too small, so it is difficult for viewers to exactly recognize the image on the PIP screen. In particular, when a screen containing texts is displayed, it is more difficult to recognize texts as compared to when a screen containing images is displayed.